Coffee Cups, Countertops & Cuddling
by Autobot Novastar
Summary: Leonard Snart had seen a lot of things in his time. However, nothing in his twenty-seven years on the job could have prepared him for the sight of Sara Lance standing in the kitchen at three in the morning in nothing but her lacy black underwear. One-shot.
Leonard Snart had seen a lot of things in his time. He enjoyed claiming he knew every security system this side of the country inside and out. He had observed numerous men hit on his little sister only to get their asses kicked by the small, but dangerous, woman. However, nothing in his twenty-seven years on the job could have prepared him for the sight of Sara Lance standing in the kitchen in nothing but her lacy black underwear.

Well, she had on a camisole as well but it did nothing to conceal her petite form. In fact, it did that exact opposite. He could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra the way the bright pink (Leonard couldn't believe that the assassin even owned the color) camisole looked extremely out of place as it clung to her body like a second skin. The tiny woman knelt on the counter top while reaching for the top shelf where they stored the coffee mugs.

Honestly for the life of her, she didn't understand as to why they couldn't just put the mugs where she could reach them. She could have asked Gideon to make her a cup with the fabrication the ship possessed but Sara wasn't all that keen on asking for help. Which is why at two in the morning she was quietly grunting as she stretched for the cup.

Hearing another set of footsteps enter the kitchen area, Sara smirked. She knew by now how each member of her team held their weight when they walked around. She knew in an instant that this was either Mick or Len.

"Hmmm…" Came the familiar voice she knew in an instant belonged to the man on their team that had a slight obsession for ice.

She stumbled a little, but quickly caught herself on the open cabinet door, "Shit Len, don't do stuff like that while I'm balanced above a tiled floor. And stop staring at my ass."

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm more or less just enjoying the view," He drawled out, and she rolled her eyes, catching his cobalt eyes with her sapphire ones as she glanced over her shoulder.

He offered a small smile, and she did the same. Turning back around, she finally reached out with her fingers enough to grasp the handle of a white coffee mug. Throwing her other hand up into the air triumphantly, Sara lost her balance and let out a shriek as she began her untimely decent to the floor.

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, she didn't bother to try and catch her balance. In the crumpled ball she had been in, there was no chance she would be able to save herself. Thankfully, she was caught by the strong arms of Leonard who cradled her bridal style to his chest.

"Christ Lance," he began, and she fluttered open her eyes to see if looking down at her with concern and amusement, "I would figure that an assassin would be able to save herself from something as artless as tumbling off a countertop."

"It's three in the damn morning Len, I'm a little tired, and I just want to go back to my room so if you'll excuse me," She motioned to the ground and leveled him with a pointed look.

"Of course Assassin," He purred, and Sara rolled her eyes as she sauntered over to the fridge and poured herself a glass of milk. Next to the fridge, she reached into the much lower placed medicine cabinet and retrieved the bottle of Melatonin.

Popping three into her mouth, although Len was more than sure that she was only permitted to take one, Sara grasped for the mug and rapidly downed its contents.

Walking over to the sink, she placed the now empty mug in it before glancing up at Len who had yet to move, "What?"

"What the hell is bothering you so much that you just downed not one but _three_ Melatonin?!" He whisper-yelled as he made his way over to where she was standing.

"It's none of your concern," She snapped, and turned to leave but the crook was quicker than that and snatched her wrist with one calloused hand.

"Sara," He began, and used his other hand to capture her chin, compelling her to meet his eyes.

"Don't shut m-us out. Us. This team is here to help you, to talk, no matter what with…" His voice trailed off as she incessantly gazed up at him with an unreadable expression as her sapphire eyes, locked upon his own.

Len grew uncomfortable and went to pull away just as Sara snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Len went abnormally still and Sara was about to pull away when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

Sara let out a small moan as he deepened the kiss, pressing forward and asking for permission to enter her mouth. She obliged and he grunted as she laced her fingers into his hair, anchoring herself to him.

Leaping up, Sara draped her legs around his hips, and he cupped his hands over her ass. Stumbling backwards, he set her gently onto the counter, as he began trailing kisses on her collar bone. She reached out and began to lift the shirt he had on over his head. She tossed it to the ground carelessly, and he grinned against her mouth.

Reaching down, he cupped her through her lacy panties, causing her to moan and grind shamelessly against him. He grasped up with his other hand and began to slide up her shirt…... Only to panic when they both heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Stopping and raising one hand to cover his mouth, Sara giggled.

Actually, _giggled_. Like a giddy school girl.

Len would have stared in disbelief at any other time but right now he was busy figuring out who was up at this time of morning.

Night.

Whatever way you looked at it.

They soon witnessed the form of Ray sneak into the kitchen and grab five cookies from the cookie jar. By the looks of how he was walking, he was sleepwalking. Five minutes later, they heard his door slide shut down the hall.

Looking at each other, they cracked up into uncontrollable laughter. Len moved away enough so he could Sara to the ground who smiled back lustfully.

"What was that?" Len enquired, pausing to reach up and brush a thumb over his lips, "Not that I'm complaining…"

"That was… I'm not sure." Sara began, and frowned, "But, um, I actually enjoyed it."

"As did I," Len smiled and Sara found herself smirking back.

"So why are you up," Len asked as they began their decent back to their rooms, holding hands and feeling like cheesy teenagers.

"I, um, I had a nightmare. Lazarus Pit will do that to you." Sara sighed and tucked a piece of free hair behind her ear as they walked.

"And why did you feel the need to pop three melatonin? One should have been enough." He requested and observed her shrug, "Pills don't work on me anymore. Like any kind, at all."

He stared back in shock, "So after all the missions when Gideon fixed you up, all the stitches and broken bones fixed?"

"I felt it all. I guess this time I was hoping that something changed, that it would work."

He whistled, "Damn, Assassin!"

She blushed, "Yeah, well, League training and all."

They were at her door now and they spun so they were face to face, "Why didn't you just come get me?"

They were no stranger to each other at this point. They had weekly movie marathons, waited in the med bay for each other when the latter was injured, etc.

"You were resting. I didn't thi-" She hesitated, "I couldn't."

"Sara, I will always be here for you, okay?" He questioned and then moved forward to embrace her as she nodded, tears spilling out.

"C'mon," He coaxed and punched in the code for her room. The door slid back and he helped her into bed, pulling her duvet up and over her form.

"Night Lance," Len kissed her forehead and made his way towards the door only for Sara to reach out and gently grasp his elbow, "Wait."

"Stay with me?" She questioned, sounding like a child, and as he moved to take off his camisole, leaving him in just his boxers as she scooted over to make room for him.

Once he laid down she scooted over and laid her head onto his chest, placing her hand over her heart. She wiggled around and snuggled her cold feet between his bare calves.

"Fuck, Canary. Did you just dunk your feet into a bucket of ice water or are you naturally that cold?"

"Shut up Captain Cold," She laughed, lifting her head long enough to kiss him.

As she settled back in, he became thoughtful, "Did you wear that on purpose to bed tonight?"

"I mean, my actual plan was to catch you after you shower but Jax stole your spot when he had to that emergency shower after spilling those chemicals," She murmured into his chest.

"Well it's a turn on," He kissed her temple, and felt her smile.

They both started drifting off when Sara sleepily murmured something against his chest, and Len had to shake the sleep long enough to ask her to repeat it.

"I said, what are we?"

Pondering the question several minutes he finally responded with, "How about we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Sure… Night, Captain."

"Good night, Canary."


End file.
